


Price of Sweets

by DiamondDesire



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: Link loves sweets, Ike knows this...





	Price of Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Again from 2012. I'm gonna disappear in the shadows now.

Link stared at the cupcake in front of him, biting his lip. It was mocking him. The chocolate cupcake with green frosting and rainbow sprinkles sat alone in the center of the platter. The others had taken their cupcakes and finished them off. Hell, even Snake ate one! But there was one more left and it belonged to Ike.

Knowing that Ike didn't like sweets at all, Link asked for it, smiling and batting his eyelashes.

"No," was Ike's response in his monotone voice. He smiled when Link's smile fell. "I'll just leave it here." Ike placed the delicious, moist cupcake back on the serving platter, where it still sat.

Link continued to stare at the wonderful treat, weighing his options. After placing the cupcake back, Ike had said, "You can have it if you want, but I'll need something in return. And no complaints either."

The smirk on the ex-Lord's face was all Link needed. He felt blood rush to his face very quickly and glanced at the lonely treat; he could just feel it melting in his mouth! Would Link be willing to literally bend over backwards for it?

…

He snatched it up and took a bite. It was amazing! The sweetness of the frosting and the moist chocolate along with the crunchy sprinkles was well worth whatever Ike planned. The said mercenary was now standing behind Link. He could felt the taller male bend down and warm breath tickling his ear.

"I'm gonna need that whip."


End file.
